


'Tis the Season

by Lindenharp



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I invited Nightingale but he said he couldn't leave Molly alone on Christmas day and it wasn't until I was squashed onto the sofa and watching the Christmas episode of  </i>Doctor Who<i> that I realized he hadn't said precisely why.</i> -- PC Peter Grant, <i>Whispers Under Ground</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading _Whispers Under Ground_ when the quote I've used for the summary caught my eye, and my Muse whispered, "Write!" So I did. No other spoilers.
> 
> Many thanks to Wendymr for doing a spur-of-the-moment Britpick for a fandom she doesn't know.

Having declined Peter's kind invitation, I sent him on his way, and returned to the Folly for Christmas dinner. Molly outdid herself: oysters, roast goose, chestnut dressing, and plum pudding with brandy sauce.

I dressed with particular care before seating myself at a table glittering with the best silver and crystal. Molly vanished after serving each course, lingering only when it came time for me to ignite the pudding. It's the simplest of spells, but it makes her quiver like a delighted child.

Peter should understand why I can't leave Molly alone at Christmas. I'm the only family she's got.


End file.
